Recent years have seen the widespread adoption of smartphones and other mobile devices with image capture capabilities. As a result, users of these mobile devices are taking more photographs and videos than ever before. In many cases, the user wishes to capture an image of himself or herself. The act of taking a “selfie” often involves capturing an image of the user's reflection in a mirror or other reflective surface.
Self-captured images can be taken in scenarios that do not arise for the capture of other images. For example, a subject may want to see how he or she looks in an article of clothing, or the subject may want to find similar clothing in the same size. Sizing issues, in particular, present guesswork for a subject, especially if the user has to guess his or her size for a different brand or manufacturer. The subject may not know if she guessed correctly until she orders and receives an article of clothing.